


Возвращение домой

by Milena_Main, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Main/pseuds/Milena_Main, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Нет места лучше дома. Но кто или что будет ждать тебя там?





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на арт [«Альфа»](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211895251.htm?oam#more25).

Над руинами Бикон-Хиллз горит пепельный закат. Крупинки сыпятся точно снег, вспыхивая тлеющими искрами, и городок похож на ожившую декорацию к «Сайлент-Хиллу». Такой же замерший и безмолвный. Населенный одними призраками. 

Волк бежит мимо развалин, пустых и почерневших от гари зданий, в одном из которых размещался небезызвестный ему лофт.

Бежит, и никто не останавливает его бег.

Быстрее, прочь отсюда, к лесной тропе, которая ведет к старому дому, отгоревшему еще до того, как напасть обрушилась на маленький город. Этот дом словно насмешка, раковая клетка, расползшаяся метастазами разрушения и запустения по всему Бикон-Хиллз.

Но только там он может найти пристанище. Он не знает, не надеется — он чует.

Его влечет то ли надежда, то ли отчаяние — и волк не знает, на самом деле, что больше. Но продолжает бежать.

Уцелевшие в адском пламени жители города покинули эти места, теперь здесь раздолье для зверья. Он слышит волчий вой, настоящий, и скалится в ответ, чувствуя, как из горла рвется низкий, хриплый рык. Не время. И не место.

Лес выглядит более уцелевшим, здесь тоже видны следы произошедшего — проплешины и почерневшие стволы, но, все-таки, он больше напоминает ему привычный дом, и волк слегка приободряется. Может, не все потеряно.

Он бежит, и мимо него проносится прошлое, смотрит глазами знакомых людей: сестры, матери, возлюбленных. Той, которую предал он, и той, которая предала его. Лица собственной стаи, не той, что он потерял, а той, которую создал сам... И вот здесь уже и не разобрать, кто кого предал. 

Лапы пружинисто отталкивают его мощное черное тело от почвы, усыпанной листвой, в нос ударяют запахи, а в уши звуки ночного леса, его жизни. Ощущение сотни маленьких смертей. И одной — большой.

Волк выныривает из кустов к дому и видит распростертое перед крыльцом тело. Мужское, с разодранным горлом. На миг его накрывает дежа вю. Сколько смертей видел этот дом! И сколько еще увидит...

Вдали воют волки. Обычные, серые звери, не оборотни — опасливо, глухо, безнадежно. Их манит этот сгоревший остов человеческого пристанища, но они боятся подходить к нему, боятся тех, кто в нем обитает.

А старый дом не пустует. Черный волк поднимает шерсть на загривке и рычит, когда по скрипнувшим — вторая иссохлась и треснула после пожара, он помнит — ступенькам спускается женская фигура.

Лица он разглядеть не может, его скрывает глубокая тень дома. Видит только тонкий изящный силуэт и горящие алым глаза.

Альфа.

«Мама?» — вопреки здравому смыслу проносится у него в голове, а затем — «Лора...».

Это не разумнее, но если Питер Хейл умудрился восстать из мертвых, так, может, и другим удалось? Тем более, после конца света. Конца их света, во всяком случае. Его мир второй раз сгорает в огне, и он снова опоздал на пожар, успел только на пепелище — что за насмешка судьбы?

Теперь он определяет чувство, которое толкало его вперед. Не надежда и не отчаяние. Вина. Как и всегда.

Женская фигура спускается с крыльца, поднимает подол длинного черного платья, так что он обнажает босые ноги, и идет прямиком к нему. Не бросив даже взгляда на лежащее тело.

С другой стороны опушки робко подбираются волки, они поскуливают, словно свора домашних собак, поджимают хвосты, и женщина резким, горловым звуком заставляет их замолчать. Они слушаются ее. Боятся, но не уходят.

Когда тень отползает с ее лица, волк, наконец, узнает его. Это не мама и не Лора. Но перепутать было немудрено.

Волевое и жесткое, лишившееся тщательно скрываемой неуверенности, которую он помнил.

И волк покорно подходит к обитательнице этого дома, прижимается к ее колену, трется об него, чувствуя, как на его большую лобастую голову ложится ее маленькая ладонь.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Дерек, — говорит Кора Хейл. — Давно тебя не было. Познакомься с нашей новой стаей.

Как по команде, волчий вой вновь взрезает воздух, и в этот раз Дерек вторит ему, вплетая свой голос в общий тоскливый хор.

Он вернулся домой. К своей альфе.


End file.
